1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wiring harness to be mounted in a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Insulated wires to be mounted in a vehicle such as an automotive vehicle are often provided in the form of a wiring harness including a plurality of insulated wires. Further, a wiring harness includes terminal-provided wires each composed of an insulated wire and a terminal fitting connected to an end of the insulated wire, and a nonconductive wire protecting member formed near the ends of the terminal-provided wires in some cases.
The wire protecting member is a non-conductive member for holding some protected parts, each including a connected part of the insulated wire and the terminal fitting, in the terminal-provided wires inside. Generally, the wire protecting member often holds some protected parts, each including the connected part of the insulated wire and the terminal fitting, in a plurality of terminal-provided wires arranged in parallel at intervals in a certain positional relationship inside.
The wiring harness may further include an electromagnetic shield member such as a braided wire and a conductive bracket member to be held in contact with the shield member. The wire protecting member or a set of the wire protecting member and the bracket member is normally provided near end parts of the plurality of insulated wires arranged in parallel on each side.
The wire protecting member of the wiring harness is fixed to an edge part of an opening on a casing directly or via a bracket member. The wire protecting member of the wiring harness is called a housing, a connector or the like.
Further, as described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-123458, the wire protecting member may be formed of a synthetic resin member formed by insert molding depending on required specification such as rigidity or sealability level. In this case, synthetic resin is insert-molded with the protected parts of the plurality of terminal-provided wires or the protected parts and the bracket member as an insert part.
In the conventional wiring harness, if the wire protecting member is a member obtained by insert molding, the protected parts of the terminal-provided wires as the insert part are entirely held in close contact with the wire protecting member. Thus, if the wire protecting member is fixed to a casing or the like, the positions of the terminal fittings of the terminal-provided wires are also fixed. Further, if the wire protecting member holds the protected parts of the plurality of terminal-provided wires inside, the terminal fittings of the plurality of terminal-provided wires are held in a state where the mutual positional relationship thereof is fixed.
However, in the wiring harness and a connection partner of the wiring harness, the wire protecting member, the terminal fittings and mating terminals as connection partners of the terminal fittings and the like are subject to dimensional variations. Thus, if the wire protecting member is fixed to the terminal-provided wires, it may be difficult to connect the terminal fittings and the mating terminals due to dimensional variations.
The present invention aims to enable a fine adjustment of the position of a terminal fitting while adopting an insert-molded member excellent in rigidity and sealability in a wiring harness including a wire protecting member for holding a connected part of a wire and a terminal fitting of a terminal-provided wire inside.